


Juno Steel and the Apollo Lounge

by Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 20’s au, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, Oneshot now with chapters possibly later, sneak peak into the cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows/pseuds/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows
Summary: Peter Nureyev slunk into the bar, looking for the other members of his crew. He expected a lot of things, but he never could have expected meeting the lovely Miss Honey
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Juno Steel and the Apollo Lounge

Peter slunk into the bar, sliding into a booth near the stage. He had been in orbit of Callisto for months now, and was glad to finally be planetside. Their target, the Bow of Artemis, was difficult to track and even more difficult to obtain. Captain Buddy and Juno had been planetside for about three months now, attempting to place themselves with the locals, Vespa following them about two weeks ago. Finally Peter, or Ellery Pride, was given the go ahead to begin integration. 

And Ellery’s first goal was to get a stiff drink. He had a long heist ahead of him, and from what he had heard, the Apollo lounge was going to be the focal point of this entire plan. 

So there he sat, a fruity drink resting on the table as he flipped through his comms idly. Realistically, he should find where the others were, since contact had been severed as soon as they went undercover. Vespa was easy, considering she was the bartender who made him the drink he was sipping on, but he had no idea where the others could be. Knowing Juno, he probably was in the kitchens, or even a bouncer who had the day off, and as for Captain Aurinko, it would probably be better if he didn’t bother guessing. That woman could do just about any job on this moon, and he was far more likely to run into her by chance than he was guessing what she chose to do.

As he pondered, the lights dimmed slightly. He barely glanced up at the stout person who had stepped up, microphone in hand. Their coat was a simple blue that shone in the stage lights. Peter had already moved his focus back to the comms game Rita downloaded for ‘down time’ as he half listened to the speaker on stage. 

“Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming to tonight's Muse Music stage. Tonight we have two true ladies of Euterpe! Please welcome, the darling of Jupiter, the starlett of Io, the lovely Miss Honey Valentine, and her sister Daisy!”

The crowd around him cheered wildly, startling Peter. They must be regular performers, and obviously popular ones at that. 

“Oh my goodness! Y’all came all the way here just to see us? How sweet!” a sugary voice chimed, a soft southern Jupiterian accent bleeding through.

Peter froze, his game flashing a quick ‘game over’ screen. No, that couldn’t be? He looked up to the stage, and spotted his two crew members. Buddy Aurinko, or ‘Daisy’, was dressed in a bombshell red dress that shimmered in the stage lights. Her fire hair was carefully pinned up, swooping over half of her face before slipping into a bun. And then, there was Juno.

Juno was a vision in pastel blue, strands of gemstones embroidered so intricately that he glittered like the galaxy’s most valuable vaults. His hair was longer, about jaw length, dyed a striking lavender which curled and flowed across his eyepatch. The eyepatch was a midnight blue, matching the lipstick he wore perfectly. Turquoise and white eyeshadow danced around Juno’s eye, which glittered with a pure excitement. There was a little bounce in his step, which allowed the gems and glitter to truly draw attention to every detail of the lady’s outfit. 

In other words, Juno was drop dead gorgeous. 

Ellery was still picking his jaw up off of the table as Honey Valentine continued. “I hope y’all don’t mind, but our darling Daisy isn’t feeling too well this evening, so I’ll be singing all night! Is that alright?” the singer’s smile grew wider as the crowd cheered again. “Oooh, thank you so much! Tonight is gonna be our best show yet, I can feel it!” 

Daisy sat down at the piano, while Honey stayed at the microphone, a soft sigh echoing around the room as he prepared for the music to start. 

Peter wasn’t aware that Juno could sing. Yet here he was, notes sweeping through Peter so softly that he felt himself entranced in the song. If he didn’t know it was Juno, he would say that he was having a real life experience with Aphrodite herself, watching the figure on stage sway in time with the melody. Peter was enthralled, only pausing his musings when he applauded between each song. 

All too soon, their set was over, and Honey gave another wide smile. “Thank all y’all for coming, and we’ll see you real soon!” He stepped away from the microphone, talking to Daisy quietly for a moment, before helping her offstage. The lights brightened, and Peter stood up, heading over to the bar. That was wonderful, he mused, and he found that it would be far too easy to find a reason for Ellery Pride to keep coming back each night. 

As he waited for his turn with the green haired bartender, he heard a familiar voice nearby. Honey Valentine was talking to a patron, smiling softly. Said patron was mumbling close, words indistinguishable. 

“Oh sugar, that’s really sweet, but I believe I’ll be staying sober tonight. My darling Daisy isn’t feeling well, and I gotta make sure that she’s well taken care of-” 

The patron moved in closer, grumbling drunkenly. He placed a hand on Honey’s bare shoulder, trying to guide him to the bar. 

Peter felt a flash of red. Juno looked uncomfortable, and he would be sure to put a stop to it.

He strode over before he could convince himself not to. “Hey, the lady said no.”

He reveled in the flash of surprise on Juno’s face before he felt a sharp jab in his chest. “Heyyy, stay out of this, pal, I was just gonna offer miss Valentine a little treat for a performance well done!” 

“Well she doesn't want it, so you should probably move along.” He was hoping he could go through this without getting unpleasant. After all, Mr. Pride was a gentle soul.

Honey gave a nervous smile. “Now fellas, there's no need to get upset. Sugar, you’re very kind, but I think I’ll have to accept the offer next time.” He turned to Peter, a glimmer in his eye. “Darlin’, there’s no need to get up in arms, I’m alright.” 

Before he could respond, Peter was shoved harshly. “Yeah, get lost!” 

He stumbled back, a growl burning in his chest. His original idea for Ellery Pride was to be quiet, unassuming, just a wallflower. 

He then decided that Mr. Pride was also willing to hold his own in a fight. 

Peter shoved back, glaring at the other person. 

The next thing Peter knew, he was on the ground, nose bleeding from a solid punch to the nose. The drunkard was being ushered out by security, while another one was above him, asking if he was alright. Juno was long gone. 

He sighed, eventually getting himself up off the floor. After assuring that he didn't have a concussion and stuffing enough tissues in his nose to stop it bleeding on the carpet, he slumped over to the bar. Vespa had a glint in her eye that he couldn’t quite decipher. Either she thought that was a stupid move, or she would have done the same thing. Whichever it was, he could definitely tell that she was laughing at him.

He must have been moping more than he thought, because Vespa leaned over to him.   
“Eh don’t worry about it kid, happens more often than you think. But Miss Honey can take care of herself, so hopefully you won’t get knocked out at the next performance.”

“Gee. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ve been told by my wife that I give excellent advice.”   
She winked at him, and with that, she sauntered off to help other guests. 

Peter sighed again, resisting the urge to prod at his nose. Not broken, thankfully, but it still hurt. A lot.. He couldn’t believe that he had let himself get knocked out in a bar fight, let alone in front of Honey. He could feel his embarrassment bubbling up, and opted to file the feeling away for future consideration. No use letting it upset him now.

A glass was slid over to him, a folded piece of paper carefully placed on top. He looked up to see Vespa giving him another wink before heading off again. The drink was the same as the one he had before, some fruity one that wasn’t too bad. He grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Familiar handwriting looked back at him.

_Darling, thank you for the assistance tonight, but please be more careful! I’d hate to see a face as pretty as yours getting hurt! Here’s a drink to take the edge off, and I hope to see you at the next show! _

_With all my love, Honey Valentine ___

_ _

_ _Peter felt himself smiling down at the note, sealed with a midnight blue kiss. He wasn’t sure how long this heist would take, or how long Ellery Pride would be on Callisto, but one thing he was certain of; he was excited to see Honey again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged this au! Due to a few other projects, this is gonna be a one shot for now, but if there’s a lot of feedback and demand for this one, I might revisit it and add some chapters!


End file.
